Flexible displays that can be rolled or bent like paper and that have excellent portability have been developed. If a touch sensor function of inputting information by touching a display surface with a finger or a touch pen can be added further to such a flexible display, the portability of the display is improved further, since there is no need to provide a separate information input device.
JP2005-18492A discloses an information input display device that can be rolled so as to be stored. This information input display device includes a flexible image display part, and a flexible two-dimensionally-designated position input part that is laminated on an observer-side surface of the flexible image display part. The publication discloses that as the flexible two-dimensionally-designated position input part, a resistance-film-type touch panel can be used that includes a pair of resin films having position-detecting electrodes on their opposed surfaces. The publication also discloses that a liquid crystal display device, an EL (electro-luminescence) display device, an electronic paper display device, or the like can be used as the flexible image display part.
JP2006-227249 discloses a flexible electrophoretic display panel with use of microcapsules, which can be used as electronic paper. This display panel includes a pair of substrates having flexibility, and an electrophoretic layer interposed between the pair of these substrates. On each of surfaces of the substrates that are opposed to each other, electrodes are formed. The electrophoretic layer is composed of a multiplicity of microcapsules each of which contains a medium in which charged particles of one or a plurality of colors are dispersed. When an electric field is applied to the electrophoretic layer via the electrodes, the charged particles in the microcapsules move toward either one of the substrates according to the electric field. By controlling the electric field applied to the electrophoretic layer pixel by pixel, a desired display can be performed.